


最后一尾金鱼

by MonaF1230



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, gyuhao 奎八
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonaF1230/pseuds/MonaF1230
Kudos: 3





	最后一尾金鱼

我又被捞起来了，继上次好不容易回到水里后再一次被装进网兜。  
这次好像去了个挺远的地方，货车颠了许久才停下。见到光的第一眼，我吐了个泡泡，这个地方还蛮有情调的。  
灰白色的墙砖上挂着色彩鲜艳的画，似乎是主人一笔笔抹出来的。绿植也放了很多，围在我和其他鱼一起被放入的大玻璃鱼缸旁边。

输氧管被一只肌肉线条分明的手臂放进来，我翻起眼睛看看来人。米白色围裙，黑色头发柔顺地搭在额前，宽松短袖也掩不住结实的身材线条。  
是个帅哥。我下了结论。

没想到这个帅哥居然是个开花店的，顺便也卖卖像我这样的小傻鱼。每天看着一群女孩子放学冲进花店瞎逛，眼睛偷偷瞄着他，我都好想闭眼不看，但可惜我没有眼睑。  
听多了他们聊天，我知道了帅气店主的名字——金珉奎。时间久了我慢慢发现，其实这个帅哥也挺可爱的，有时候自己一个人窝在店里毛毛躁躁地收拾着花草，顺着太阳的剪影动着剪刀，笑一笑还会露出两颗小虎牙。每次来给我们换水的时候我都忍不住多看一会，他的眼睛亮闪闪的好像一只大型犬。

来看鱼和花的姑娘很多，但金珉奎一直保持着淡淡的疏离状态，我们一群鱼每天就打赌哪个姑娘能斩获金珉奎，无聊地过着日子。  
当花花草草长得越来越茂盛，白天越来越长，星星越来越繁密时，金珉奎的店里来了个特别的存在。  
一身白的黑发男孩闯进店里，撞响了门帘上悬挂的风铃。我看着他围着花草转了几圈就往鱼缸走来，弯下腰把脸轻轻地凑近，手指抚上玻璃。我盯着他如水的黑色眼瞳和软乎乎的脸颊，像被吸引般游过去，贴近他。  
他好像注意到了我，指着我笑起来，嘴角挂起了两个小括弧，囊括了所有天真和善良。微长的刘海把他的眼神切割得细碎，他只是盯着我，向往的模样像极了等待花开的小青蛙。

金珉奎走过来，拍了拍他的肩膀，男孩好像有些敏感地转过身，对上金珉奎从未流露过的温柔目光。  
看样子，金珉奎柔声柔气的样子让男孩放下了警惕，我看着金珉奎的招牌笑容越来越深，心想那些姑娘可能没机会了。

男孩经常来，好像是叫明浩吧，是个很明亮的名字。他每次都趴在玻璃前面看我摆着尾巴游来游去，我也乐意向他展示我的表现力，吐着泡泡翘起橙黄尾巴朝他游去。  
金珉奎格外关照明浩，每次在门口看见他远远地从小巷那头走来时，都手忙脚乱地沏好他喜欢的茶，倒在茶杯里等待男孩捧起。  
明浩有时也红着脸走来，肩头带着掉落的树叶，给店里送来他刚做好的写生。每当这时金珉奎都拿出捂热的牛奶塞到他手里，弯着眼睛开几句玩笑。我看着明浩的精灵耳朵爬上红霞，连细细的锁骨都沾染上几分红晕，低着的小脸悄悄地勾起嘴角。

我身边的鱼们一只只被买走，渐渐地快要只剩我一尾游动的金鱼。明浩仍然常来，脖子上的项链总是换着，只有指节上一直戴着金珉奎某天塞进他口袋的银戒指。  
金珉奎有时也主动留下明浩和他一起画画，一起捏着陶土杯子，捏出两个形状怪异的模样再刻上MM的字样，在嫣红的晚霞里交换对方烤制好的小杯子，揣进怀里走进晚风中。  
后来明浩也会陪着金珉奎去不远的花鸟市场抱回一盏盏长势喜人的小花，或是给我的鱼缸新添几条红尾巴银肚皮的孔雀鱼。  
明浩似乎不急着回家，常常在店里待到夜空墨黑才离开。隔着水我只能隐约听见金珉奎温润的声音安抚着他的情绪，好声好气地把他送到路口，目送他回家。

瘦削的男孩依然喜欢盯着鱼缸，即使只剩我一条漫无目的游着的金鱼。

刻意被留下的我，就是金珉奎遇见明浩的砝码。

每天游荡在空空的鱼缸里，虽然孤独，但看着我们帅气店主一脸陷入爱情的羞涩样子，我也只能吐几个泡泡以示不满。  
喜鹊也不常飞来啄草了，天黑的越来越早，秋天带着一地落叶走进这座城市。

某个月亮高悬在窗口的晚上，明浩敲开了已经关闭的卷帘门，带着瑟瑟发抖的哭腔跑进店里。似乎是和家里彻底闹翻，我看着他身后拖着的行李箱转了个圈。  
金珉奎再次关好卷帘门，转身把正捧着热水咕咚吞咽的明浩搂进怀里，大手搭在他柔软的发顶上摩挲着，似乎在安慰一只受惊的小羊羔。明浩放下杯子回抱住他，急切地抬起脑袋寻找着柔软而温暖的嘴唇。金珉奎迎上去包裹住他，用自己的体温烘烤着明浩脸上未干的泪痕，嘴唇扫过白嫩的小脸，把柔情留在对方身上。  
唇齿交互处金珉奎怜爱地温柔舔舐着明浩柔嫩的嘴唇，舌头灵巧地敲开洁白贝齿深入其中，在对方的柔软地带反复摩擦生出安全感。明浩难得主动地攀上金珉奎的腰，把脸送的更近以便吮吸着高大男孩口腔里的温暖气息。  
金珉奎的手一路向上钻进明浩宽大的衬衫下摆，摩挲的敏感让男孩打了个抖，但下一秒就贴的更紧。

荷尔蒙的气息充斥整个店铺。

金珉奎扶着明浩的纤细腰肢往房里走来，让他背靠在玻璃鱼缸宽大的玻璃上。衬衫被掀到腰间，靠在玻璃上的脊背精瘦漂亮。金珉奎慢慢抚摸着明浩的身体，从后到前，直至衬衫整个脱落。白嫩肌肤上耸起的乳尖暴露在空气中敏感地立起，粉嫩如初绽的樱花。金珉奎捻上小樱桃样的敏感颗粒，嘴唇游走在脖颈和锁骨上。我清楚地听到明浩齿间挤出的微弱呻吟，像小奶猫抓挠毛线团一样任性。  
明浩拽开金珉奎的裤腰带，把运动裤狠狠地褪到脚下，半跪在水泥地面摆弄起对方已经燃烧的下端。金珉奎站在我面前死死咬住嘴唇，忍耐着快到极限的欢愉，最终冲破嘴唇吐露的快感源于明浩温暖的口腔。我看着毛茸茸的黑色脑袋一动一动的伸缩于金珉奎胯间，想必柱身的褶皱也已被抚平。  
好一阵子明浩才抬起头看向金珉奎，对方巧克力色的脸上浮出一层粉红的光。他拉起身下的小人儿，再次顶在玻璃缸上。明浩的腰带很快被解开，我眼前暴露出雪白的臀瓣和修长的双腿。金珉奎的手绕到身后轻轻磨蹭着股沟部分，指尖在后穴处打着转却不深入，挑逗着双方心里的最后一根弦。  
明浩把金珉奎的套头衫掀到脖子上挂着，笑着说好像一条大围巾，手却不安分地滑过对方健硕的胸肌线条，在巧克力豆上不轻不重地揪了一把。金珉奎眯着眼凑近小男孩，舔舔他泛红的尖尖耳朵，手指滑进后穴抽动着。早就激动的身体分泌着亮晶晶的透明体液，润滑着初次进入的指尖，体内的暖流引领着进一步深入。  
被压着的男孩撸动着身前人挺立的性器，纤纤指尖触碰着黏滑的端口，越来越快地手上速度让两人都来到了高潮边缘。金珉奎翻过男孩的身子，我与明浩对上眼神。平日里圆润的眼睛勾出魅惑的角度，嘴唇被吻得红肿，晕染在嘴角一大片妖冶的红粉色，就像玫瑰花瓣捣开的泥。明浩眼神朦胧地迎接着金珉奎的进入，微仰的下巴给室内添上了一笔色情。  
我感受到玻璃外的撞击，金珉奎的速度从温柔渐趋野蛮，大手揽上明浩的腰，用一次次撞击碾平甬道里皱起的斑纹。高潮来的很快，明浩被金珉奎半进不进的态度惹得生厌，偏过头在他的脸颊上胡乱咬上几口，催促他赶紧进入。金珉奎拍拍他的屁股，一击到底让明浩发出最尖锐的哀叫，眼角沁出点点泪花。  
我看着面前如油画般美好的明浩，白皙的脸蛋上带着浓重的色彩，伊甸红的嘴唇仿佛带有墙上悬挂的洛可可油画中鬼魅的情调。  
金珉奎抽出性器摆过小男孩，面对面的氛围更加被点燃。还未疲软的两人再次走进对方，明浩的腿被搭在玻璃边缘，下身的液体滴滴答答地在水泥地面上洇出黑色圆斑，周身在水的模糊映衬下勾勒出朦胧的形状。  
正面的再一次进入很快就到达了高潮，明浩两颊透出波提切利色调的淡红，湿漉漉的睫毛缠结在一起，一抽一抽的背影和金珉奎怜爱的目光在水面后粼粼摇摆。我藏进一簇水草里，望着眼前香艳的一幕，吐了一串泡泡，咕嘟咕嘟地破裂在水缸表面。

我被金珉奎装进塑料袋里灌上氧塞进明浩怀里，顺便牵起柔软的小手往外走去。目的地是金珉奎家，不大但温馨的小屋子。  
我被倒进一口花边纹的鱼缸，灵巧地给明浩展示着自己的魅力，看着他舒展开眉头笑弯了嘴角。  
金珉奎走过来把他圈进怀里，凑近耳边说的话让明浩又一次红了脸：  
“明明你也有鱼缸，还非说因为没有鱼缸叫我留住它。”  
“既然我家有鱼缸，就留在这里慢慢看吧。”


End file.
